


Falling for You

by embersielle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: Takes place at the end of Twice Upon a Time





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Well obviously I had to write a thing with that kind of ending. Warning for spoilers!

Falling. Falling through the sky. No chance of hope. Now that felt familiar. Except last time the Doctor was free falling like this, her TARDIS was below her, not on fire above her. She really ought to be trying to figure out how she was going to solve this conundrum, but all she could think of was what her last face had been mumbling about. It was all rather fuzzy, after all she had just regenerated. She took a moment to wonder if her hair was anywhere close to ginger, before attempting focus again. "Oh come on Doctor, get your head together, save yourself first, remember the old boy's words later." The admonishment was spoken out loud but immediately snatched up by the wind. How rude of it.

She was about to flip over to face her impending doom, when suddenly firm arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her backwards. She hit solid metal hard and for a moment her vision went blurry. When it cleared, she found herself in a console room. The silver design laced with green was cold, but somehow homey. It was filled with large armchairs and rather stuffed bookshelves. Tea cups of various sizes and designs were scattered about the place, the owner obviously lacking the care to tidy up. "Well now," A familiar voice chimed up from somewhat behind and below her. "I do hate it when you do the same things twice, and this time you didn't even do it right, I had to save your sorry rump!" The high toned Scottish accent poked at something in the Doctor's mind. It took her a moment to place it, but when she did, she scrambled to her feet (as best she could in oversized clothing, how tall had she been?) and whirled around. What greeted her was a slightly rumpled and annoyed Time Lady. A very particular rumpled and annoyed Time Lady.

"Missy. Oh is that my voice now? It's so high, and it sounds funny." Now that her words weren't being consumed by the wind she could hear herself properly. Missy watched with a bemused expression. The Doctor took a moment to actually look herself over, now that she was stable, before her head whipped sideways to look at the other Time Lady. Her blonde locks had fallen in her bright eyes and she batted it away in annoyance. "Too much hair. Missy! You abandoned me, but you're here? You ought to be dead, but you did save me." She rambled for a moment before taking a breath. Missy used that breath to interject.

"If I could put a word in love, I'd just like to say, welcome to the sisterhood." She looked the other woman up and down swiftly. "And might I say, imitation is the highest form of flattery. Finally realized going girl was more fun?" The Doctor merely blinked at her for a moment.

"Oh am I female now? That would certainly explain the longer hair and higher voice." She glanced down again and noticed her body had acquired new curves. "And those." She mumbled. When she looked up she noticed Missy was also taking quite the notice to her new curves. Icy blue eyes appraised what could be seen under all the now baggy clothing.

"Why Doctor, you are a vision." Missy moved forward to tap lightly on the blonde's nose, amused with the fact that they were nearly the same height now. "I am going to miss the grey hair and wizened face, you're younger looking than I am and you know how my vanity works, but I think I can make do." She grabbed at the painfully familiar lapels and pulled the Doctor into a firm kiss. The first one those lips had felt. "There, now the first thing these naughty lips have kissed are mine. I always seem to find out about you kissing this person or that before I've had the chance to get a hold of you. Figured I'd fix that for this face." The Doctor pulled back and frowned slightly before her lips split into a goofy grin.

"Alright, I'll give you that one, but I decide who I kiss next."

"Oh? And Doctor, who will that be?"

"You, you silly thing."

"That, is the correct answer."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very long, I didn't want to write too much cause I'm anxious for her proper first bit of talking, but I had to do something.


End file.
